The Hep Cat
"The Hep Cat" is a MarioFan2009 short story made in February of 2019. A male cat desires love and romance. However, it is not long until Willoughby the dog keeps attempting to attack him. How will he get through? Script WARNING: This story may have some slap-stick violence. It starts off with a cat tap dancing his four limbs (both hands and legs) on a fence. It shows him going through a backyard near a dog's house that reads "WILLOUGHBY". He passes by and eyes are seen from the dog house. Willoughby comes out of his hole junpscaring him and chasing him. Barking and meowing is heard for 5 seconds until the cat jumps over a fence and Willoughby gets hit in the face. He is seen in the trash with a red bird on his right foot. Bird: Gee willchus! You almost got him tonight! Willoughby: Uhhhh gee willchus! I almost get him every night. The cat is seen peeking through the hole smiling. Cat: �� Ohhhhhhhh, I love the girls and girls love me, my fatal charms make them fall in my arms, I'm a gorgeous hunk of man! I know I got a rip, for being kinda hep for the latest for the latest step of within dancin! �� He then sees a white female cat passing by. The male cat is seen gasping for air. Cat: Ah my darling, a cup of coffee, a sandwich and you. Ahhh you are the flower of my heart, sweet and line! The white cat's shoulder is seen as ice. Cat: Brrrrr! Suddenly, he gets hit in the head with a brick. Cat: Hey who that?! Come on out and fight like a man! Put up your dukes! He then sees the brick with a letter on it. Cat: What's this? He reads the note that seems to be from a female cat. Cat: Huh, a letter from a girl named Ronda! She wants to go on a date! Good thing I am ready! He is seen fixing his red bow-tie and grabbing some pink flowers. He goes behind the fence but however, he was tricked and Willoughby was hiding behind there the whole time. The chase then continues through a road and near Sunny Funny's house. Willoughby is seen trying to find the cat while the cat is seen on a large flower pot on top of him looking out for him. At one point Willoughby looks up and sees the cat but the pot falls on his head covering him with dirt. Four flowers are seen. One indicating the cat the other being Willoughby. The Cat's flower's looks at this and runs away while Willoughby is dizzy unable to get up. It cuts to the cat continuing to tap dance until he hears a "Yoo Hoo!". He looks up and sees a white cat. However, at the behind of the fence is actually Willoughby using a hand puppet to trick him. The cat is seen excited and goes quickly to the white cat. (puppet) He gets kissed by the puppet and he goes crazy and slithers down the stairs like liquid. Cat: WWWWWOOOW!! He goes back up again to the puppet. Cat: Your the girl of my dreams! Your just the way how I pictured ya! His hand however pokes Willoughby's nose and the cat looks at the audience stumped. Cat: Well, something new has been added! He gets kissed by the puppet again and slithers like liquid down the stairs again. He is seen on the ground reaching for the girl but grabs Willoughby's head instead and kisses it without noticing. He notices this and spits multiple times on the floor. The Cat sees Willoughby and then runs off. The chase continues but it briefly stops for a few seconds. Cat: Hey! Are you following me? Willoughby: Yea-- Yeah Yeah! That's what I am doing! Yeah! Cat: Oh. The chase continues again and the cat is seen running through a series of fences, backyards, etc. He tries to hide in a barrel but Willoughby was waiting for him in there. He runs out of the barrel and hides behind a door. Willoughby comes running but he smacks the door shut on him. He is seen attempting to run and open the door but he gets hit in the head by the cat with a pan. Cat: Yoo Hoo! Willoughby sees him and the chases goes rapid as they go up all the way on a building to a cloth attacher. The cat is seen going safely but Willoughby gets tangled up. He then gets untangled and falls into some baby clothes. Willoughby sees this and starts crying like a baby! Back to the cat, he is seen holding the puppet Willoughby used as bait and kissing it. The bird apthat appeared early looks at this. Bird: Gee willchus that ain't a real girl! Cat: Well, I can dreaaam can't I? He continues kissing the puppet as it irises out on him. Trivia * According to MarioFan2009, this is one of his strangest works he has done so far. * This marks the second appearance of Willoughby. Category:From 2019 Category:Willoughby Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Hep Cat Episodes Category:Bird Episodes Category:White Cat Episodes Category:SML Shorts